Ghost of a Chance -Traducción-
by Rosa.Carmesi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Mai no fuera la única estudiante en su escuela que fue forzada a ayudar a Naru y Lin para resolver el caso del viejo edificio escolar? ¿Quién es esta chica que se asemeja mucho en cuanto a personalidad a una persona del pasado de Lin y Naru? ¿Cómo afectara esto al equipo, sin mencionar la historia? Esta es solo una traducción, la historia pertenece a weezerz2490


Nota de autor:

Hola, esta es una historia que he decidido traducir de su idioma original –inglés- al español, la historia original se encuentra bajo el mismo título y pertenece a weezerz2490.

La autora original de este fanfiction no sabe como terminaran las parejas de este fic, pero podría terminar en un "LinxOc y NaruxMai" o en una historia "NaruxOC", ya veremos cómo quiere la autora que termine este fic.

Espero disfruten de esta traducción.

 **Caso 1: ¿Malos espíritus por todo el lugar?**

 **[** Miércoles, Abril **]**

Hitomi suspiró mientras camina por el pasillo hacia la oficina del Director, preguntándose qué razón podría tener este para llamarla después de clase. No es como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo… bueno, si, tal vez eso no era completamente verdad, pero dormirse en la clase de inglés era algo que hacía todo el tiempo, y a la profesora realmente no le importaba, ya que sus calificaciones eran las mejores en su clase.

Hitomi se encogió de hombros.

'Bueno, lo descubriré pronto' pensó, decidiendo esperar y ver el tipo de problema estaba _antes_ de que se alterara por nada. "Disculpe la intrusión, Matsumoto Hitomi está aquí~" Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina del director, sonando ambos, educada y juguetona al mismo tiempo. -¿Me llamo, Señor?-

"Ah, sí. Matsumoto-kun," El caballero dijo, alzando su mirada hacia ella, mientras que las dos personas sentadas enfrente de su escritorio se volteaban mínimamente para observar a la chica que ha interrumpido su conversación. Ella tenía, lo que se podía decir, piel de porcelana; claros, ojos verdes y un cabello rizado, rubio claro. Lucía más como una delicada muñeca de porcelana que como una estudiante de preparatoria japonesa. "Por favor, pasa, Matsumoto-kun. Estas personas son Shibuya Kazuya-san y su asistente, Lin Koujo-san. Caballeros, esta es Matsumoto Hitomi-kun." El director les dijo, sonriendo amablemente, mientras los introducía. "Matsumoto-kun los guiara alrededor de la escuela y hará su mayor esfuerzo para asistirlos."

' _¿Ella lo hará?_ ' Hitomi pensó, mientras que dudaba un poco antes de enderezarse de su reverencia de saludo, ligeramente disgustada. Aunque no le importaba realmente mostrarles los alrededores a dos chicos guapos, pero ¿Acaso no el Director debía de preguntarle primero? "Um, disculpe, señor… pero puedo preguntar el ¿porque he sido ofrecida como voluntaria para hacer esto? ¿No sería una mejor opción que Ushio-kun lo hiciera, siendo él el Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes?" Ella mencionó, razonablemente. Hitomi estaba un poco enojada de que esto fuera realizado sin su consentimiento.

"Hmm. Si, entiendo tu punto Matsumoto-kun, pero ya que tú no necesitas estudiar tanto poco los otros de tercer año, y eres familiar con los terrenos de la vieja escuela… pensé que era mejor preguntarte a ti. ¿Hay algún problema con esta decisión?" El viejo hombre preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Para los ojos y oídos inexpertos, podría haber parecido que estaba siendo amable, pero en realidad el Director la estaba retando a desafiar su autoridad, y tenía este sentimiento de que podría ir dándole un beso de despedida a su pequeña siesta en la clase de inglés si lo hacía.

"Oh, no. Para nada, Señor." Ella respondió de una manera dulce, plasmando una brillante sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Así que, es 'Rin' o 'Lin'?" Hitomi pregunto mientras que caminaba junto con los dos caza-fantasmas, tratando de hacer una pequeña conversación para cambiar el incómodo silencio. Una vez terminadas las explicaciones acerca de su propósito en la escuela y que era lo que necesitaban saber de ella, ellos dos se volvieron silenciosos como una tumba.

"La pronunciación correcta es 'Lin'." Lin dijo calmadamente, a pesar de que él y Naru notaron que ella dijo la 'L' tan fácil como si el inglés fuera su lengua madre, a diferencia que el Director, quien decía la 'L' más como una 'R'. Hitomi asintió.

"Como pensé. Inclusive si esto es Japón, parece un poco extraño que un nombre de pila chino como el suyo empiece con una 'R'." Hitomi dijo, sonriendo mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia Lin. Él estaba un poco sorprendido por como era de honesta y amigable. "Cuando era pequeña, solía tener una amigo que su nombre de familia también era 'Lin'."

"Es un nombre común." Lin dijo simplemente.

"Si, eso es lo que ella dijo." Hitomi concordó, sonriendo. Lin la vio por el rabillo del ojo otra vez, estudiando sus características un poco más de cerca. Para ser honesto, el apenas si le había dirigido una pequeña mirada rápida cuando fueron introducidos por primera vez en la oficina, pero ahora estaba notando unos pocos detalles que se le habían pasado… como ese parche blanco que estaba llevando sobre su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?" Lin pregunto antes de que se pudiera detener, al parecer la naturaleza habladora de esta chica era contagiosa.

"Oh, ¿esta cosa vieja?" Hitomi preguntó, tocando el parche de su ojo. "No es nada, solo una vieja herida de un accidente de mi infancia." Explico descuidadamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Si, esto es algo fascinante, pero, ¿Cuándo nos vas a mostrar el viejo edificio escolar?" Naru interrumpió. A decir verdad, era interesante ver a su normalmente taciturno asistente hablar demasiado con alguien que acaba de conocer, pero tenían que cazar a un fantasma, un equipo que instalar y datos que recaudar.

"Bueno, pensé que sería una buena idea pasar por el club del periódico escolar mientras estamos en el mismo edificio. Ellos mantienen una archivo de todos los artículos pasados, así como también de periódicos locales que publican algún artículo sobre la escuela" Hitomi explico. "Pero si no quieres…" agrego, cambiando lentamente el curso que tomaban, suprimiendo una sonrisa cuando notó el ligero ceño fruncido en la cara de su irritante visitante. Ella simplemente no podía resistir el burlarse de ese tipo de personas.

Lin tuvo que suprimir su propia sonrisa también cuando vio la invaluable expresión en la cara de Naru. A pesar de que el aun lucía tranquilo en los ojos de cualquier observador, alguien que realmente conocía al chico podría decir que Matsumoto-kun había conseguido atraparlo por un momento ahí. Sin embargo, Naru se recuperó rápidamente.

"Habrá suficiente tiempo para hacer eso en otro momento." Naru dijo fríamente, un poco molesto por que había dejado que las burlas de ella lo traspasaran por un segundo. "Primero, necesitamos instalar nuestro equipo en el viejo edificio escolar, de esa manera no nos perderemos de cualquier actividad paranormal que tal vez esté tomando lugar mientras nos tienes perdiendo nuestro tiempo jugando por ahí."

Hitomi frunció un poco su ceño a su agudo comentario. Dioses, ¿este chico no podía tomar una broma?

"Está bien, pero la mayoría de los miembros del club son de tercer año, así que no estés sorprendido si nadie abre la puerta para ti después." Le advirtió. Después de todo, ella y los otros de tercero tenían el tiempo corto, así que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase estarían en su casa estudiando, atendiendo a sus clases suplementarias, o tratando de tomar todos los exámenes de entrada que pudieran mientras tenían la oportunidad. "Y para futuras referencias, atrapas más moscas con miel que con vinagre." Hitomi decidió agregar, lanzándole un guiño para terminar. La mirada en su cara al tratar de mantenerse calmado mientras que trataba de retener simultaneas expresiones como asombro, molestia, incomodidad y torpeza ante las juguetonas acciones de coqueteo de ella, era demasiado inestimable.

Lin casi se ríe.

"Bueno, es aquí." Hitomi anunció ya que se encontraban parados enfrente del antiguo edificio escolar. Estaba increíblemente decrepito y peligrosamente desmoronándose. "Por favor sean cuidadosos con sus pasos. La vieja escuela fue supuestamente construida algún tiempo antes de la segunda guerra mundial, así que es bastante vieja. También, como en cualquier lugar así de viejo y descuidado, no es muy seguro para ir paseando por ahí por tu cuenta, porque la madera de las paredes y el piso están podridos en algunas partes, y se vuelve más inestable mientras te acercas más al lado del edificio que ya ha sido en parte demolido. Mi clase lo aprendió de la mala manera cuando tratamos de tener una prueba de coraje aquí el año pasado, una de las chicas salió herida cuando su pie se hundió en la madera." Continúo explicando mientras que los llevaba dentro del edificio, evitando las áreas más peligrosas para la seguridad de todos.

"¿Una prueba de coraje? Aparte de que una estudiante saliera herida, ¿Ocurrió algo fuera de lo ordinario?" Naru preguntó. Esta debía de ser la razón por la que el Director la escogió para ser su guía. Ella y sus compañeros de clase podrían ser capaces de proveerlos de valuable información si presenciaron actividad paranormal de primera mano.

"Hmm… no realmente…" Hitomi dijo pensativamente mientras buscaba en sus memorias de esa noche información que fuera útil. "Es un horripilante y viejo edificio, especialmente de noche, pero pienso que la cosas que oímos y sentimos no tienen nada que ver con fantasmas, más bien están relacionados con como de dañado esta este lugar. Dudo que haya algún fantasma aquí."

"No crees en fantasmas." Naru pregunto, aunque sonaba más como una conclusión.

"Bueno, yo no diría eso…" Ella respondió sonando un poco enigmática. "Es solo que los sonidos que oímos podrían ser fácilmente producidos por las deformadas y chirriantes tablas de madera del piso o por el viento silbando a través de las grietas en las paredes y las ventanas rotas. Hacía más frio en uno de los cuartos al fondo del pasillo, pero eso era probablemente a causa de que hay un hoyo en la pared, que se encontraba solamente cubierta por una lona de plástico para evitar que la lluvia entre. En una fría noche como esa, no habría tardado en colarse el frío viento de afuera y que bajara la temperatura del cuarto."

Lin y Naru intercambiaron una breve mirada. Si no la conocieran, ellos probablemente hubieran pensado que ella también era una caza-fantasmas. Ella era capaz de acercarse al problema desde un punto de vista científico y parecía poseer buenos instintos.

"Por otra parte, he oído un rumor que ha circulado por los alrededores acerca de que alguien ha visto una figura fantasmal en una de las ventanas, así que ¿tal vez hay algo?" Hitomi agrego después de pensarlo por unos momentos. "Supuestamente fue una persona de tercer año quien empezó a esparcir el rumor." Probablemente era algo que se dijo como una broma para asustar a un kohai1.

 _¡PING~ PONG~ PIIINNG~!_

"¡Ah!" Hitomi de repente jadeó cuando la campanada del final día sonó a través de las bocinas y alcanzo sus oídos. "¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Lo siento, Lin-san y Shibuya-san, pero tendré que terminar aquí el recorrido o llegare tarde a la práctica de mi club de arquería! ¡Si me necesitan para algo el día de mañana, me encontraré en la clase 3-A!" Explico rápidamente mientras que bajaba, prácticamente, volando las escaleras escapando antes de que ellos encontraran una razón para que ella se quedara ayudándolos con su trabajo.

Naru y Lin se quedaron mirando hacia el lugar donde había corrido antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Que chica tan extraña…

Referencias:

Kohai, es una palabra que se usa para referirse a un estudiante que se encuentra en una grado menor que tu.


End file.
